Demonic Trouble
by Arrendi
Summary: The Cristo Family has never messed with the Titans buisness before now. A young demon makes a deal with Slade bringing the Titans into the mix. (Used to be titled Robin's Cinderella)
1. Default Chapter

Robin's Cinderella  
  
A/N So this is obviously the classic story but twisted to fit the Teen Titans world. Please be gentle I am pretty new at writing and a bit uneasy about it. Kindly don't flame, constructive criticism only =) Well I'll shut up and let you read the story. Thoughts {} sounds Disclaimer; Awwww do I have too? Alright I don't on any of it starts to cry not even a background.  
  
Chapter 1: My world.  
  
[Robin's POV]  
I feel ill. All around me my friends are pairing up and starting to date. So what that we're all 17 or 18 and have yet to date someone steadily? Who cares? Dating is such a waste of time anyway, because of some stupid girl you embarrass yourself by asking her out and then feel crappy when she decides you're not good enough for her. Then in-between you act like an idiot drooling of her and forgetting what you should be doing, like helping your leader find the cities biggest criminal!  
It began last week when Beast Boy finally fessed up and asked Starfire out. Well they went happily out and came back absolutely gushing about each other even though we've lived with each other for close to two years now. I think I forgot to mention that its two weeks before Christmas didn't I? Well Starfire found out what mistletoe is and has hung the junk all over the tower so that whenever she and BB feel like it they can start making out in the hallways. Those two have yet to do anything productive since for obviously foolish reasons. Then there was Cyborg, CYBORG! He is usually the sane one ya know besides Raven he's the equivalent of my second in command, and I walk in to find him humming Mommy's Kissing Santa Clause and putting on a suite. When he told me he and this other Cyborg that just moved into town had a date I nearly lost it on him. BB and Star were going out tonight to and who the hell was supposed to help Raven and I if Slade deemed it time to act up? Cyborg said I could always page them and I responded "Yeah right and find you all making out? I don't think so." Then the biggest shock I have ever had in my life occurred. Raven came out in a deep purple dress and muttered "I'm headed down town. Call me if you need me." I swear I nearly died when she smiled and responded to my question of where she was going with "On a date."  
Everyone came back deliriously happy. Raven kept breaking things with her powers and randomly making flowers bloom, Cyborg had lipstick all over his face, and BB an Star.... It was just sickening. I had enough and left the room to stunned and somewhat confused looks. Ever since I only come out of my room to eat and fight. I just can't take their sickening little talks about love and what it feels like. Love feels like crap is my answer none of this fuzzy feeling crap. I am working non-stop trying to find Slade and they are off playing stupid with each other or some girl, or some guy. They say I'm just jealous, why would I be jealous of THAT! {Beep beep} Finally some answers about Slade.  
  
[Normal POV]  
A tall fit girl walked down a dark alley in the heart of Jump City. She wore a black leather halter dress that in between the chocker strip and the top piece had shimmering red lace as did the middle in between the leather pieces that connected the top to the micro minnie skirt. She wore knee high black leather boots that had about four inch heels, most people couldn't even walk in them, but she could not only walk but fight in them. All of this was slightly covered by billowing floor length black cloak. Anyone that happened to wander down the same street as she skittered out of the way in terror and awe as the girl passed. From underneath the hood piercing brown eyes streaked with gold stared straight ahead not needing to swerve out of anyone's way.  
At the end of the dead end alley stood Slade shadowed by darkness and waiting for the dark girl to arrive. As she did he smiled at what promised to be an interesting meeting.  
"What do you want scum?" the girl whispered in a deadly voice.  
"I would not call me scum. And do take off your hood." Slade returned confidently. The girl eyed him for just a moment and then removed the black hood allowing her onyx hair to fall to her shoulders. Some remained on top of her head in a tight bun with two jewel encrusted hair sticks peering over the top of her head at perfect angles. Her milky white skin completed the fact that she was stunningly beautiful in an almost deadly way.  
"What do you want Slade?" the girl hissed again.  
"Now Demy, if I am correct, you have some information for me on a certain elusive group of pesky teenagers. And I in return will rid you of a scar in your family of evil." Slade offered slyly. Demy considered this for a minute and then spoke in her haunting voice.  
"So in return for information on the Teen Titans you will rid my family of the mistake that happens to be my sister Katarina." Slade nodded and Demy continued "Agreed, but only if you rid her of us without hurting her."  
"Is that not difficult to do?" Slade asked slightly confused at the girl's protectiveness for her good sister.  
"Find her a safe home where we can keep an eye on her. Killing her does no good she is nearly immortal." Responded Demy "And being as intelligent as she is Kat will have left some sort of device telling everything to the police that will be leaked to them only when she is dead."  
"Fine." Slade confirmed a bit angry with the deal "Now the information on those brats."  
Demy smiled and showed him a single disk labeled TT. Slade's smile turned to a fixed smile at the sight of a single disk containing nothing but Teen Titans information.  
"Only one disk for all that trouble?" Slade sneered "It's almost not worth it."  
"Ah my comrade how wrong you are. This disk contains weaknesses, histories, and people who can be captured and used against the Titans. Ways in which you can send the demon girl over the edge without lifting a finger, and other valuable information."  
Slade reached for the disk only to find the black glove empty. He growled at the Demy's speed, but she only smiled in her weird way.  
"When Katarina is gone, the disk will be yours and not a moment before." She whispered. With that she disappeared in nothing more then a cloud of smoke. Slade stared at where she had been before cursing her and leaving threw a manhole.  
After five minutes a single shadow moved into the moonlight revealing a girl with golden brown hair and blue green eyes. She wore an outfit close to Demy's but using blue lace instead of red and white leather instead of black. White leather boots, white leather gloves, and a cloak that changed colors completed the outfit. Her hair sticks had multicolored jewels as did the mask which surrounded her eyes. A look of horror crossed her face as a result of obviously turbulent thoughts.  
How could Demy do that? The Teen Titans are heroes, and she's going to sell them out to get rid of me! I've had enough of being pushed around, but I don't want to be taken care of by a murdering idiot. I must get a hold of that disk before Slade gets me out. And when I do, my entire family is going to pay!  
  
(Katarina's POV)  
My family could do nothing wrong that they haven't already done. I'm an oddball out being nice and choosing a white outfit instead of black. I won't let them break laws in front of me, and for that I never leave the house. My father was killed and so my mother went home to the Cristo Estate home of the largest criminal family in the world. Trafficking drugs is what the ten year olds do here, and most of them are considered drug lords. My mother, yeah she is a professional murderer; what a job to be proud of. My sisters both try to be like her or some other criminal member of my family, but me? I try to be like Bruce Wayne a good honest business man who at night does good instead of evil. I get pushed around by my sisters, aunts, uncles because of this; luckily they can't break into my computer otherwise they'd know what I know about people like Bruce Wayne, and that would just be horrible. In place of doing that they just push me around. You name it they make me do it. Well I've had enough, but I can't do anything, I know too much. If I left they would come to kill me, after all I programmed their entire computer system, hell I built the entire computer system.  
When I was little they treated me like a princess, but then I looked like them; black hair, brown eyes, and a temper to match. Now I get treated like dirt, well ever since they caught me saving someone's life. As I grew up my hair turned golden brown and my eyes turned to a lovely blue-green, officially making me a "do-gooder". I am proud of it, but I am miserable. They don't let me go out. I am already done all of the college courses possible, and with 15 years of martial arts training I have nowhere to use it. But hey out of this I am a great cook, and I can clean like nobody else. But that's not what counts. I need friends. 


	2. Party at Dock 48

Chapter 2: Party at Dock 48  
  
A/N Hope you like this chapter and a big thank you to Zako Lord of Randomnessness and Elizabeth Swan/Turner for their wonderful reviews!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! And the idented/ outdented parts are where a border line should be but it won't show up.  
  
Disclaimer: Alright alright I don't own anything you might recognize from the Teen Titans!  
  
Robin looked around on the ground for any sign of a fight or anything, but all he could see was two sets of footprints and then a swirling pattern laid out in the dirt around one set. The other Titans were searching the surrounding area for clues to why Slade had decided to meet someone in a dark alley and not do anything to the other person. Cyborg suddenly called out across the small area from a dumpster.  
"Robin I've got a piece of fabric torn off something." he said holding up a piece of white leather the size of a quarter. Robin nodded and called the other Titans in.  
"All I can tell is that he came and a she from the size of the foot came and they talk. After that another she came from here and stood for a moment before disappearing, no tracks nothing." said Robin "I want to go back to the tower and analyze this fabric that Cy found and then we can speculate some more."  
The other Titans nodded and fallowed as Robin headed for the T-Car suddenly Raven yelled out in pain and crumbled to the ground. Immediately the other four Titans ran to their friend's aid. Raven was gasping for breath and shaking all over as Cyborg picked her up.  
"Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin his voice thick with concern.  
"Dark power...." gasped Raven "Not...not good for me....very...very bad." Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other. Dark powers could be anything, but they had never seen Raven just randomly collapse before. Beastboy and Starfire were looking around the ground where Raven had collapsed. Abruptly Beastboy dropped to the ground examining something.  
"Hey guys! I think I found something!" he called holding up a pure black stone etched with some sort of ancient language. Raven suddenly yelled at him in a infuriated tone.  
"PUT THAT DOWN YOU IDIOT! IF IT MADE ME COLLAPSE DO YOU THINK ITS AGOOD IDEA TO PICK IT UP?!?"  
Beast Boy dropped the rock a sweat bead forming on his forehead; apologetically he shook his head in a no fashion. Robin waked over and picked the rock up using a pair of evidence retrievers. He quickly deposited it in a small lead box which he always carried with him just for situations like this. Raven slid out of Cyborg's arms and walked over to the boy wonder.  
"It's a Devil's Rock." she stated quietly "Only some of the most powerful demons in hell can use it. All the other types fear its harmful touch. I'm not in full power if I am around one for too long it can kill me."  
Robin's head shot up I alarm. He had never heard Raven talk of something that could kill her. Raven's lavender eyes held something else in them but Robin decided not to push her. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire's jaws had all dropped as soon as the words 'could kill me' had come from Ravens mouth, they were shocked beyond words.  
"I believe the only demons here powerful enough to use a Devil's Rock is the Cristo Clan. I only hope that one of them is a white sorcière demon, they are the only ones with any soul at all." Raven mumbled "The only problem would be finding the white demon as the others would shun he or she for being benevolent instead of malevolent. He or she will be blond or light haired, with probably blue eyes. Being a Cristo would mean he or she is in a costume, a she would have chopsticks in her hair which are VERY dangerous, a he would have an odd clasp on his cloak in the shape of two snakes biting into a black onyx sun. Any of them are extraordinarily dangerous, why they would associate with Slade is beyond me, but everything a Cristo does has a purpose."  
"Raven, this may be the one time I am truly glad of having somebody who has knowledge of the demons from hell. Do I want to know how bad the Cristo's have been or should that just be kept secret?" Robin said smirking a bit. Raven looked at him with the ghost of a smile upon her face and then answered.  
"No you really don't. And if you meet one pray that I am there with you."

> Katarina quietly scrubbed the last of the dishes from the feast the night before. Her sister, Demy, was in a rage because she had again lost her Devil's Rock from the ninth level of hell. Things shattered all over the house as the rampage continued, a lamp nearby Kat randomly went into a million tiny pieces as another scream echoed threw out the house, without a word Katarina mentally picked up all the pieces and set them back in place. Upon inspection not even the best critic in the world would suspect that the lamp had been shattered over ten times in its sad life inside the Cristo estate.  
"KATARINA WHERE IS IT?!?!?!" demanded Demy coming into the kitchen. Katarina looked blankly at her sister and shook her head.  
"I've already told you I don't know, and I haven't touched It." she whispered in her sweet voice. Demy glared at her knowing that the blond haired girl was telling the truth. With a final huff Demy left on another rampage threw the household leaving Katarina to her dishes and chores.

Robin came out of the lab looking very triumphant and confident about himself. He strowed into the main room of the tower and made a very loud announcement.  
"I've determined that this is the exact same material as that of a costume like mine or Batman's, except made to look like leather."  
Raven glanced up from her book "I could have told you that. It's from a Cristo uniform, all the same material, just different looks."  
Robin slumped down in defeat. Raven always had something to say about his discoveries, and it was usually negative. Cyborg chuckled at the comment as did Beast Boy, but Starfire was nowhere to be found. Robin noticed this and wondered aloud "Where's Star?"  
"Mall." said Cyborg "Left about an hour ago while you were playing rocket scientist in there."  
"I am back from the mall of shopping friends and with most joyous news!" twittered Starfire happily "Tonight at Pier 48 there is a Party of the Docks!"  
"Do you mean a dock party?" asked Raven monotonously. Starfire shook her head to signify that that was indeed her meaning. The boys all cheered and decided to go, but Raven just sighed and went back to her book.  
"Aw come on Rae, you'll have fun." exclaimed Beast Boy "Dancing to the music, hanging out with people like me except a little less exciting and humorous."  
"A rock is more humorous then you Beast Boy. And dancing is not my thing."  
"Well have fun Rae, we'll be back later." said Robin pulling a stuttering Beast Boy behind him.  
"DUDE I AM SO FUNNIER THEN A ROCK!!!"

> The Titans arrived at the party to see lights flashing all over the place and police running around the building. Robin stopped one and asked what was going on.  
"Some girl is threatening to burn the place down and there's like four hundred people inside!" the police man said over the noise. Robin looked at Cyborg who looked at Beast Boy who looked at Starfire who shrugged and said "Why should we not help them?"  
With that the Titans charged to the roof of the building and found a new entrance over the stage.


	3. Defiance

Chapter 3: Defiance

A/N ok so the Cinderella thing stopped I'll have to rename the story; it just never really worked out. It is still however going to be Robin/OC. I apologize to any new readers, but I really did try the Cinderella thing and it just didn't happen. Hope you like the new direction. Do read and review, constructive criticism only, no flames please!!

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans just the plot, Katarina, and Demy.

Chapter 3:Defiance

"Come out come out little Katarina. We know you're in here and in order to save all these people you need to come out RIGHT NOW!!!!" cooed Demy to a silent shivering crowd. Her little sister had run off to this god forsaken party and caused all hell with Slade's mediocre plan. Katarina was supposed to have been home so that he could kidnap her and take her to the famous Bruce Wayne's home, but instead Demy had to go on a wild goose chase so that Katarina could go to some stupid party.

"You won't hurt them without going threw us first!" a new voice yelled. The entire crowd sighed in relief upon seeing the Titans on the stage, but they were in for a surprise. Demy turned and gave the Titans an evil grin as her eyes sparkled devilishly.

"Well Hello there Teen Titans, come out to play?" she cackled.

"Actually" responded Robin in his usual villain facing voice "We'd like to party, but your in the way."

"So sorry, let me send you to another type of party!" sneered Demy. Robin caught sight of the matching chopsticks in the girl's hair and blanched, but only slightly. Without alerting the others to the girl's identity he quietly pressed a silent alarm for Raven; it was a Cristo.

"A party for all, may they burn in hell." yelled Demy. The spell was cast but a new voice interrupted it.

"NO DEMY!!" Katarina yelled "You won't kill them!!"

The girls golden hair was in a perfect half up half down style with her white chopsticks visible. She had landed in front of the Titans after a flip from above, and now stood shielding them from the spell her sister had cast. Demy growled knowing that the spell wouldn't work on other sorcière demons, only on mortals.

"Get out of my way little sister. You are in enough trouble as it is! "

"I won't let you Demy. I won't let you kill them. Kill me, fine, but you can't kill them! "

"How dare you stand in the way of me!" Demy raged at the tall girl before the Titans "You... you are nothing but a mistake in our fine family and you dare to defy an older, wiser Cristo?"

"You may not kill those who protect mortals Demy!"

"Watch me!!" hissed Demy and pointed at Beastboy "Matrice."

"Protégez!" yelled Katarina also pointing at Beastboy. Katarina's spell hit first creating a glowing yellow bubble around Beastboy, upon the other spells connection the bubble shattered but still saved him. Demy looked as if she could kill, but she didn't all she did was through another spell at Katarina who tried to doge it but got hit anyway. The two of them disappeared in clouds of smoke leaving the stunned crowd and the severely concerned Titans.

"Is it just me..." muttered Beastboy "Or did we just get in the middle of a family feud?"

"It's worse then a family feud." said Robin darkly "It's a demon family feud."

The silence that filled the building was unsettling as everyone left but the Titans. Robins was intent upon finding clues that lead to the white demon and the black demon. Beastboy had turned into a hound and was sniffing the area where the black demon had been standing, Cyborg was looking for clues in the stage access catwalks where the white demon had come from, and Starfire was hovering around Robin. Raven appeared from nowhere and demanded to know what was going on.

"You were right Raven." Robin explained "The Cristo family is somehow involved with what's been going on. It seems their in the middle of a family feud because of a white demon. The one called Demy is the older black demon, her foot prints match those that we found in the alley."

"So the Cristo's have lowered themselves to Slade's level." murmured Raven under her breath "Rare...something is amiss and I don't think it's just Slade."

"Hey guys I've got something!" yelled Beastboy "It's an invite to a charity ball tomorrow."

"Meeting place?" asked Robin arching one eyebrow at Raven. Raven nodded and looked around at the other Titans.

"Be careful I am warning you know. These demons have no mercy...even the white ones can be extraordinarily dangerous...." she said in a voice that crawled down the other Titans spins "Make sure you can move, and I mean fast, in whatever you wear. If a spell comes your way you don't want to be hit with it.

"Why?" Robin asked "Are all of their spells evil?"

"Not all of them, but they don't use multipurpose spells." Raven answered blank looks were on almost all of the Titans "You know like mine? Azerath Metrion Zinthos and I can do almost anything?" Raven sighed monotonously "They use the command version. In their own language they call a command and it happens. Anyone know French?"

Everyone but Robin shook their head no. Robin said "Yes." surprising all of them. Raven asked how well he knew it.

"I'm fluent. Batman made me learn Spanish, French, German, and Chinese. Bases for almost every language in the world."

"While the fought here, did they use spells?" Raven asked still in her normal voice. She was defiantly acting different, but then again demon knowledge was her forte and everyone knew she thought a lot like Robin when she wanted to.

"Yes. They used two spells, but they were in another language." Starfire piped up "Very odd words to me."

"The black demon yelled die and tried to kill BB, the white demon yelled protect and blocked the spell. The black demon used another but she didn't yell it and I didn't hear it clearly." Robin answered looking at Raven who merely nodded.

"It's a masquerade!" said Cyborg looking at the invitation "We get to dress up."

"Oh that is most marvelous!" sang Starfire "I love the dressing of up! Especially for a ball of masks!!"

"All I need is my tux." said Robin smiling

"I need a mask man... I can't go as a cat to this one." whined Beast boy "And I hate masks. They make my fur crawl."

"I hate dressing up." muttered Raven solemnly "It's disgustingly happy."

"Well Titans, lets play dress up." grinned Robin as he headed out the door.

_The next night_

Five teens entered the annual Grand Charity Ball for the Jump City Children's Home. The three boys wore matching tuxedos but one was navy, one was black, and one was a very dark green. The two girls wore different dresses one was hot pink with pretty beads and a bow in the back, the other was a simple black evening gown made of taffeta. All of them wore the same mask, just made to go with their outfit the reason being that the masks were wired. Two hours later they sat around a table looking very bored. Robin constantly swept the room with his eyes to spot the girls they were watching for and suddenly he did. Quietly he stood up and murmured that he was going to ask somebody to dance. The response he got was shocked as the only music playing was ballroom and the other Titans had no clue he was so well rounded.

Robin made his way to the table where a girl sat alone in a beautiful white sleeveless gown embroidered at the top and bottom with a swirled design in black thread. Her blue-green eyes were covered by a simple white mask with jewels shimmering at the corner of her eyes. The girls golden hair fell almost to her waist, but some was on top of her head in a neat bun with two white jewel encrusted sticks protruding from the bun at parallel angles. Her face was purely a mask of happiness, the disgust and sadness she was truly feeling was shown only in her eyes. Robin put on his biggest smile and d put out a white gloved hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly. The girls head snapped toward him and her eyes peered at him. She looked to be analyzing who he was and why he was asking her to dance. Finally she nodded and took his hand. As he escorted her onto the dance floor and whipped her into the proper ballroom dancing position he began to whisper in her ear.

"Should I ask why you're here?"

"No you shouldn't. You don't want to get involved with this."

"Why not?"

"Demon business. I'll take care of what threatens you."

"But you see we don't like letting people do business about us without us being involved, and we have a demon on the team."

"You've got an Azerath demon. Big difference, as in my kind kill for a living her kind kill when they want to and don't when they don't want to."

"You saved Beastboy We owe you help."

"You don't owe me anything, I was putting a stop to my sister it's what I do."

"About your sister, what did she do to you last night?"

"Let's just say pray she doesn't attack you I can't do any protecting for a few hours."

"Mmm not good." Robin murmured "Any magic at all?"

"No nothing, it temporarily absorbed my powers. I have forty eight hours until I can get them back."

"What's she planning on doing to you between now and then?"

"She's made a deal with Slade. He finds me a good home that she approves of where they can watch me to make sure I don't leak information, and he gets a disk containing anything and everything he needs to know about you and your team. With that disk you'll be dead in three days time."

The entire time they were talking Robin and Katarina were swirling around the dance floor in perfect time to the music. She had stepped on his foot countless times, but he really didn't care she was busy whispering information to him. Raven had seen what he was doing and pulled a flabbergasted Cyborg onto the dance floor and old Beastboy and Starfire to fallow suit. Soon the other four Titans were lurching unsteadily around the dance floor trying to copy Robin and his partner. Starfire took to floating a couple centimeters off the floor so she would not have broken toes at the end of the dance, and Raven mentally told Cyborg how to dance. Soon it went into a fox trot and the other Titans just had to stand watching because they had no clue how to even fake the proper dance.

The music stopped as did the chattering and laughter. The lights went out and an ere glow from the small candles at every table lit the room. Robin felt Katarina start to shake a little as if she knew something was wrong. His strong hand still held her waist, but his other hand fell to his own waist reaching for a birderang.

"Katarina" a cold voice called "You had better come here. You're powerless and your sister is getting angry."

"Correction, I am already angry and getting angrier. Katarina get over here NOW!" called Demy her voice unearthly and gravely.

"Don't go." whispered Robin "Head left there's an exit there."

"I have the demon girl from the Titans. You know I'll kill her and we both know our kind can see in pitch black so I know you're not having trouble seeing me."

"Raven can take care of herself, don't go." whispered Robin trying his best to keep the quivering demon girl near him.

"I have to, Demy's heartless she really will kill her." responded Katarina. Suddenly candles and tables flew everywhere. A scream echoed from the other side of the room, but it wasn't Raven.

"I've got Rae. Let's move Robin!" called Cyborg. Robin grabbed Katarina's hand and started to run.

"I don't think your sister will hurt all these people, too much publicity. And as for a safe home, Titan's Tower should be good enough for her."

"The disk!" yelled Katarina over the screams and panic of the crowd.

"We'll lay out a plan later; right now we need to disappear."

Katarina laughed "You really wanna leave without a trace?"

"As much as possible." returned Robin not bothering to look back at her.

"What kind of cars to you have with you?"

"None they belong to my mentor why?"

"Can he pick them up?"

"Sure."

"Good."

A white smoke surrounded Robin and the other Titans and when it cleared they were in Titans tower. Robin held Katarina who was unconscious.

"I never want to do that again." whimpered Beastboy shivering uncontrollably.

"I agree with friend Beastboy. That was a most unpleasant feeling." whispered Starfire for once quiet.

"My circuits are goin' haywire here!" exclaimed a distressed Cyborg.

"I hate that type of travel." muttered Raven "They are the only kind of demon who can do that and it's not pleasant."

"She said she had no powers for forty eight hours I don't get how she did this, or why she ended up unconscious." Robin said aloud half to himself half to the Titans.

"Defiance." said Raven simply.

"What? What does defiance have to do with anything?" asked Robin confused by the demon girl's answer.

"Katarina defied the binding spell. She'll be out for a few days, defying a spell is an extraordinarily dangerous thing. If the spell is strong enough it can kill the demon defying it."

A thunderous sound suddenly echoed threw the tower and lights started to go off everywhere. The power flickered a few times and blacked out and soon an ere voice floated to the Titans.

"I don't want my sister here." called Demy "And I don't want you alive."


	4. The Struggle of Admitting it

Chapter 4: The Struggle of Admitting it

A/N YEAH I finished chapter four!!! pats self on back Thank you of course to Zako Lord of Randomnessness who has become an inspirational support for me and too Just me and myself because said person reviewed=) If you're here you've probably read my other notes so I am not going to repeat the review spiel. On to the chapter....warning emotionally unadmitting teenager talking to himself.

Arrendi

P.S. Pardon any French mistakes I didn't use a really high tech translator just the AOL one.

P.S.S i am useing [example] brackets as section breaks as the border line won't show.

Disclaimer: I don't own them ok? This is so mean making me repeat it EVERY BLOODY CHAPTER!!!!!

For the first time in a very extraordinarily long time Raven's face showed pure worry, not terror but worry. Demy's voice crept up and down their spines while physically getting closer and closer to them in the tower. Robin still held Katarina's unconscious form but his eyes scanned every inch of darkness and every centimeter of his friend's faces. Starfire looked as if she could faint in terror any second, Beastboy had transformed into a dog with his tail between his legs and was whimpering, and Cyborg was trying very hard not to show his fear. Raven's speeches had successfully installed pure terror at the thought of fighting this demon girl, especially without the aid of Katarina. He needed to think of something and quickly or else the Titans would be no more.

_[Images of Demy flashed threw Katarina's mind and terror seeped into her from every direction. She wanted to wake up, she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't. A dark force prevented her from moving. A strong voice she knew called for her from a distance, it sounded so familiar but she couldn't name it. Demy's aura got closer and Katarina's world got darker. Everything seemed to disappear but the voice and the visions of Demy. A vision grew clearer and in it Demy killed the Titans one by one. The last one standing was Robin Katarina screamed as he fell to the floor, but something told her it wasn't real. The voice was getting louder and more urgent, as if it was trying to wake her. She tried to listen to it and things got lighter. Little by little her world turned from black to normal colors again.]_

Robin had spent ten minutes calling to Katarina desperately trying to wake her up. The other Titans had split up, each with something of Katarina's to try and throw Demy off her sister's aura. It seemed to be working because Demy had stopped moving and stood on the fifth floor trying to discern which one was actually her sister. Robin tried again and again to wake Katarina his frustration showing more and more.

"Katarina wake up!" he said shaking the girl slightly. Katarina's eyes flew open.

"Where am I? Are the Titan's dead? Am I too late?" her panicked voice said before she looked at who held her aloft. Robin sighed in relief and dropped her feet. As he let go of her Katarina nearly crumpled to the ground. Robin's arms shot out and caught her before she got near the ground.

"Whoa. I didn't realize you're not strong enough to stand." said Robin still supporting her.

"I don't feel so good." whispered Katarina and promptly regurgitated upon Robins boots "Sorry." she whispered when she had finished.

"It's ok." grimaced Robin. He noticed not much had come up, only a very little bit.

"What have you eaten lately anyway?" he asked.

"Lately?" she snorted "Nothing."

Robin was about to say something when Beastboy came sprinting in as a cheetah. As he transformed into his human form the two other teens noticed burns along his stomach.

"DUDE! YOUR SISTER IS A...." Beast Boy swore loudly holding his sides. Katarina looked at him and tried to go over to him but as soon as she left Robin's arms she started to fall.

"I am so sorry Beastboy!" said Katarina unhappily "I wish I could do something but I'm just too weak."

Beastboy smiled slightly at the girl's sweetness "It's ok. Not your fault you're related to her."

"Katarina maybe you should sit down. I don't think you're strong enough to do anything and I'm useless standing her holding you."

Katarina nodded and with Robin's help sat down next to Beastboy on the couch. Beastboy took over making sure the demon girl was alright while Robin stood guard waiting for the next Titan. He knew who would be the last one in, but he didn't want to think about what Demy would do to them. Katarina was trying to cast a spell but it only made her look and feel worse. When she threw-up again Robin put a stop to it, for some reason he didn't like her pushing herself like this.

"That woman is most definitely a Glorshbag Signifac!" ranted Starfire flying in at top speed. Katarina asked if that was some sort of curse name from where Starfire came from and received the answer of yes. Starfire's long hair was slightly singed at the ends and her gloves had burns in them.

"That little chick can do some major damage!" said Cyborg coming in at a fast passed walk "She fried my circuits TWICE!!"

Katarina hung her head in shame by this time. Her sister had never done such things before. Her entire family had never cared where she was before, and now the only people to be nice to her in years were paying the consequences.

"I'm so sorry." cried Katarina "I'm sitting her in you home causing all this trouble and there's nothing I can do to help!"

Immediately Robin corrected her sternly "We told you to come here. It's not anyone's fault that your sister is here, and you're doing all you can and that's enough."

"Yeah. If I had a..." Beastboy was cut off by an elbow in the stomach from Cyborg.

"Aww! How sweet! Kat has made some friends." an icy voice cut in "This one might need to take a rest she's all worn out."

Demy tossed Raven at Katarina's feet. Katarina gasped and glared at Demy. Robin and the other three Titans however stood in between Demy and Katarina.

"How could you hurt her Mi?" whispered Katarina "She's even half demon."

"Because she causes trouble! Now if they really want to keep standing there I can kill them off one by one or you can come quietly." hissed Demy.

"She won't go with you. You're dealing with Slade and that's foul play in our book." said Robin coldly.

"No!" whimpered Katarina "I'll come."

Robin's heart dropped at the sound of the quiet, sweet voice sacrificing herself to who knows what. Katarina stood unsteadily and walk forward. Robin suddenly grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do this." he whispered "It's not right."

"If I don't you all die." she returned sadly "And I can't let that happen."

Robin unexpectedly dropped to the floor hit by a spell from Demy. Beastboy Cyborg and Starfire lunged forward only to be hit like Robin.

"Their alive, but barely." laughed Demy at her sisters shocked face "To bad he's good. That Robin boy is almost hot by our standards; it's just the good thing that makes him updateable."

Something changed in Katarina; it was as if a wall had suddenly shattered while listening to her sister talk about good and evil. Katarina's eyes began to sparkle and her entire body vibrated with power and feelings of hatred toward her sister. Only when Demy tried to hit her with a spell did she notice the other girl was still speaking.

"Let's go small one. Your friends will be dead so there's nothing here for you."

"You should not have done that." whispered Katarina in a cold deadly voice "You really shouldn't have done that."

Demy laughed "And why not? You're powerless, you can't do anything for another forty four hours, and by that time Mother will have renewed the spell."

"La vie vous vivrez, serez lié par une malédiction. Limite au lieu de

votre naissance." called Katarina bringing her hand in and out of a cross position.

{The life you shall live shall be bound by a curse. Bound to the place of your birth.}

Demy's face went from laughter to shock in under a second. Her entire body disappeared, but not in smoke, it just disappeared. When her sister finally disappeared Katarina turned to the Titans. She checked their pulses to find that Robin's was somehow the weakest. She really didn't want to guess why; instead Katarina very quickly performed a pull spell which removed the spell from him. She proceeded to do this to all of the Titans and when she finished a ball of black energy floated neatly behind her. Exhaustion finally took her body and she collapsed next to Robin.

Robin's POV

I found Katarina passed out next to me. I can't remember anything after being hit with the spell but it felt as if all my energy just drained out of me. Something happened though because Katarina is still here and Demy is gone. Raven was the next to wake up and help me move Katarina to my room. The only thing she had to say was that Kat (as we now call her) was somehow stronger then before. BB, Cy, and Star woke up a little later all of them had massive headaches.

The Tower's pretty quiet now and that lets me concentrate on myself. Lol scary thought, me. My emotions seem out of control. Katarina though a demon, has had a most devastating effect on me. I didn't want to let go of her after she threw up on my boots. She hasn't eaten in a while; there was nothing in her stomach. She also seemed weightless. Her humorous talk while we were running from a very bad position somehow turned my heart to her. Speaking of my heart it nearly broke when she started to cry, she just sounded so...I dunno so helpless. Thank god no one reads this journal. I'm not myself in it, well I'm not Robin. In this book I'm Dick just the boy next door. No wonder I am admitting feelings for a girl I heard about three days ago and met two days ago.

Raven's POV

Robin's acting funny. As if he is mad at himself for having feelings for Katarina. I've actually started to feel rather sisterly to the girl as well even though she has not woken since yesterday when her sister was here. I don't understand Robin's actions though. He's avoiding watching her, sleeping three floors down from her, and has started to mutter about her and why she isn't good for him. Beastboy and Starfire are too shallow to notice it, but I think Cyborg is concerned as well. That's enough. Robin has just cut himself with a vegetable peeler because he cursed so vehemently about himself. I'd better talk to him before he loses it like he did with Slade. I can bottle emotions it's what I do, but when Robin does it's almost suicidal.

Normal POV

"Robin may I speak with you?" came Ravens haunting voice. Robin sighed he knew what it was about; Katarina. His emotions had gotten the better of him and he found himself thinking more and more about her which annoyed him because he knew he needed to work on getting the disk from the Cristo's or from Slade. He'd started to curse himself every time he thought about her earning strange looks from Cyborg and Raven. Robin gave a curt nod to Raven who in turn asked Cyborg to come as well. The three Titans reached the roof where Raven began the small meeting.

"I think Robin there are some things you need to talk to us about." she said in her typical non-emotional voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin answered gravely. He knew it wouldn't hold against his two friends but he wanted to try.

"Bullshit Robin." said Cyborg simply "You've been acting like this for two days. Now you've taken to cussing yourself out. I don't know for sure but I'd say you're hiding feelings for Kat."

"I am not hiding feelings for Katarina Cristo." Robin growled.

"You are to." said Raven "And don't try to come up with some case that you aren't I can feel it."

Robin looked from Raven to Cyborg and back to Raven. He sighed and gave in.

"Your right. I am thinking about her more and more and it's beginning to interfere with my research. I ... I just don't know how to deal with it. Batman taught me not to feel and she is forcing me too."

"Congratulations man. For the first time you actually admitted to liking a girl." cheered Cyborg "The rest of us have been dating for years...well except for Rae, but that was with good reason. Now you get to join in the fun."

"Don't jump ahead Cyborg." muttered Raven "We need to find out whether or not Katarina is going to need to control her emotions before Robin can just start dating her."

"Raven's right, I shouldn't do anything rash." Robin agreed hoping that by the time Kat actually woke up the others would have forgotten about it and he would not have to confess his feelings to the demon girl.

"But you should be the one that is there when she wakes up. I believe she is most comfortable with you. The rest of us are really rather strange to her, we're acquaintances not friends. You two could be considered friends, and also that will give you time to tell her how you feel." finished Raven killing Robin's hopes.

"You're right." Robin said rather unhappily "I should and I will."


	5. Wake Up Call

Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

A/N Ah yet another chapter dedicated to wonderful Zako Lord of Randomnessness. This is to celebrate her going back to school and not being bored tonight!

Arrendi

Disclaimer: AGAIN!!!! sigh I don't own them at all. (and you all know who 'them' are so I'm not going to say it outright...it makes me mad)

Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

Katarina groaned and rubbed her eyes. As she stretched she noticed everything was black. And the only color in the room was a little yellow, red, and green here and there. A large collection of circus music was alphabetically organized on a very full bookshelf and a large desk was covered in crumpled papers and parts for various cases. Somehow this room felt safe and comfortable to her even though it was a rather cold unwelcoming place. A shadow moved causing her to jump out of the bed.

"Who's there?" she asked squinting into the darkness.

"It's just me." a familiar voice said "It's just me."

Katarina reabsorbed the magic that had been surrounding her hands as Robin moved into the dim light. He looked as if he hadn't gotten sleep for days even though she couldn't see his eyes. His normally excellent posture sagged and his face looked pale and drawn. His hair was messier then usual as was his uniform and he didn't smell as sweet and strong as he usually did. All in all Robin looked as if he had experienced a very bad couple of nights.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly looking over Katarina's slowly relaxing form. It creeped Kat out to have him check over her so thoroughly yet never touch her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She muttered and then asked Robin a question or two in a fairly concerned manner "Where am I and why do you look so unwell?"

"You're in my room and I just haven't slept well that's all."

His answer alarmed Katarina. She knew that her sister was a mind specialist and could very easily be messing with Robins mind from Cristo Estate on the other side of Jump City. Katarina took a step towards him and looked him in what was, beneath his mask, his eyes. It made him look her straight in the eyes because she seemed to be doing something inside his head and he didn't want her too. Robin did his best impression of Batman's intimidating glare but to no avail; the demon was immune to it.

"Why exactly have you not been sleeping well?" Kat asked in a very soft caring voice that nobody had ever used with Robin before.

"It's nothing important I promise. I don't sleep well a lot. You'll need to get used to it." Robin said in his usual 'you're invading an off limits area.' tone. Kat looked at him concern etched into her features.

"Robin I know you have a tendency to keep things to yourself. I found that out from Raven's mind, but this is important. My sister could be in your mind causing your worst fears, deepest anxieties, and most horrific experiences to stay in the forefront of your thoughts. If she is allowed to do so you could become suicidal I've watched her do that to people and I personally would much rather help you then watch her destroy you." The concern in her voice startled him. She barely knew him and yet she already wanted to do all she could to help him. Her words struck something in him, everything he dreamed or thought about lately was related to the Titans and Batman being murdered being he screwed up or he had defiantly missed a clue and was losing his intelligence, or with that night, the night that his parents were killed by Two Face. Cold hands suddenly grabbed his gloved ones tightly and tear filled eyes begged with him threw his mask.

"Please..." Kat whispered her voice cracking "Robin I'm begging you. If you think there's even a chance that she's in there let me help. Anything you have in there can't be as bad as what she and the rest of my family have done to innocent people for fun and entertainment. I...I couldn't bear to watch you become another one of their victims."

Robin was suddenly smacked with an unknown feeling; someone actually gave a damn about him and what his head was like. Someone cared for him deeper then what his teammates did and what Batman did. He didn't understand why, but Kat was conveying those feelings to him without knowing it. Her hands were like ice threw his gloves but he didn't pull away. Robin looked her in the eye and lied.

"No, I don't think Demy is in my head. I normally don't sleep well. It's nothing to worry about." His tone was meant to reassure her but from her face he could tell she still doubted him. Slowly she released his hands and whispered something about cleaning up. Raven had appeared in the doorway and gave a brief nod to Robin to let him know she would take over watching the demon girl. Robin let out a sigh and sat down on his bed. He hated lying to Kat but he couldn't admit that he was dreaming about things even the Titans didn't know about. And he definitely couldn't tell her about his history and not tell the Titans. Confused and stressed Robin fell into a restless sleep.

"_Robin...you know you can't do anything....you're useless weak, an idiot, helpless. Everybody has to rescue you..." cooed a tall woman wearing all black leather and a black cloak. She stood forefront of the images of him pinned against a wall as the Titans were killed. The next time she spoke the image would turn to Batman's death Robin knew it._

"_You have no control over anything anymore. You're temper drives people over the edge. You're not a superhero you're a coward." IN the background Slade came from Wayne Manor and smiled evilly. A minute went by and the house exploded as did the ground all around it. Robin started to scream and run towards the house but the image faded away to reveal his parents and his brother lying in the middle of the center ring dead. The mayor, Bruce Wayne, and Chase Meridian looked up at him threw the high wires and the trapezes.  
_

"_NO!" screamed Robin "I can save them! I can save them!"_

"Robin! Robin!" said Cyborg shaking his friend to wake him up "It's just a dream man, it's just a dream!"

Robin sat up shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. All five Titans stood around him with furrowed brows and frowns on their faces. He looked at his sheets they were twisted around him so tightly he couldn't get out without help. His bedside table had been cleared the glass of water lay broken on the floor. Robin looked around averting his eyes from the Titans. He looked towards the open door to see a shadowy figure. He knew who it was, Kats face briefly shone in the sliver of light from his room. She was frowning and looking at him with an expression that crushed him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and a shadow of anger. Katarina left his doorway, but Robin's eyes were fixed on the spot where her face had been.

"Robin?" a soft voice intruded upon his thoughts. Robin's eyes turned toward the Titans.

"Friend Robin what is causing you to scream so violently?" asked a very concerned Starfire.

"I'm fine." growled Robin "I just need some air."

Robin pushed threw his friends and headed towards the roof. He felt rather then saw Raven fallowing him. He just ignored her and continued to the roof. As he passed the guest room he saw Kat's lights on and briefly thought about stopping, but decided he would just get more of the same looks. As he crossed the roof a breeze cooled him off and carried away some of his troubles.

"It's not good for you. The demon will kill you." A quiet voice said.

"What demon?" Robin responded to his half demon friend next to him.

"You can't lie to me Robin. I can feel Demy everywhere you go. You can't lie to Kat either. She knows her sister is in your head, she's going to do something rash and idiotic because of it." Raven said sternly.

"Please Raven. She wouldn't do anything stupid." Robin scoffed "I told her I was fine."

"She obviously didn't believe you." Raven whispered pointing out a figure cloaked in white leaving the Tower on the R-Cycle.

"Katarina!" yelled Robin "Where is she going Raven, WHERE?!?"

"You would know. I can't read her mind."

"I don't know though I don't."

"Robin! Snap out of it!" muttered Raven stronger then she usually spoke "That is Demy's poison. She convinces the mind that it's not good enough, but you are good enough! Why else would we all be alive here today?"

Robin shook his head "I can't remember her saying anything that might help me."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked "If you are we track the R-Cycle and see if we can find her."

Raven's confidence encouraged Robin and thoughts of his conversation with Kat streamed threw his head. Nothing came up, but she had talked about her sister.

"Raven. Can you remember anything about how Kat got her sister out of the tower?"

"No. I can't remember anything." Said Raven flatly making Robin cuss in frustration "But she told me."

Robin's head shot up "WHAT?!?"

"She told me what she did. She developed the rest of her powers from hatred of her sister. Kat performed a banishing spell, very hard to produce but extremely productive. Her sister can't physically leave the Cristo Estate." Raven answered.

"Then that's where Kat's going. She said something about a disk containing everything to do with us, and she knows what Demy is doing to me."

"There's only one problem Robin." whispered Raven.

"What?"

"Kat's not powerful enough to take on the entire Cristo family. She could die."


	6. Fighting Family

Chapter 6: Fighting Family

A/N Ok so a small warning I start school on the 25 so updates may come even slower depending on how stressed I get...the more stress the better the chance of writing...but also a poorer quality may come of it...

Arrendi

Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own the Teen Titans... otherwise some changes would have been made and Batman would show up for a visit occasionally...

Chapter 6: Fighting Family

Katarina appeared in a puff of smoke just inside the Cristo family gates a quick movement silenced the guard that had tried to sneak up behind her. When she turned around her glowing pearl blue eyes where visible underneath her hood and sent shivers down the spine of anyone watching. Silently she made her way threw the house to a safe room without any trouble. Silently she typed in the code which she thought was correct; it had been changed. Warning lights and sirens began to go off and at two in the morning, that wasn't good. Every Cristo family member within a hundred miles would be here in seconds. Katarina pulled something from her belt it was a small red black and yellow bird shaped boomerang. From fifty feet away she threw the birderang in a perfect arc attaching it to the hinges of a door. The explosion echoed threw the house, but she didn't care, Katarina was to busy grabbing six disks labeled Titans. In another puff of smoke she was outside perched in a tree watching her family member's streaming into her house. Smirking at her family's stupidity she turned and began to walk back to the hijacked motorcycle.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't figure out it was you?" a voice of pure ice called from behind Kat.

"No Mother, I knew you'd come." Kat said bitterly "I knew you'd find me."

"And oh by the way, sweet little thing, those disks are fake."

"Mother..." said Kat in a honey sweet voice "If you think I'm that ignorant then you haven't watched me as close as you think."

Lady Cristo's eyes narrowed at her youngest daughter's cheekiness. No one ever in the history of Hell had dared to speak to her in such a manner, and now one of her own did. A puff of black smoke announced the arrival of Demy and another announced of Katarina's oldest brother Pitro. He had never liked Katarina she had always given him the feeling of a traitor and this just proved it. Now she stood before their own mother dressed in the Cristo uniform trying to get away with being a traitor. His smile awakened the darkest evil on Earth; his hatred.

"Pitro how lovely to see you." Laughed Katarina 'I hope that magnificent backup system of yours has a backup..."

Pitro's jaw dropped as did his mother and his sister's. "Why?" he gasped.

"You didn't!!" screamed Demy her eyes glowing bright red.

"You are no Cristo! I cast you out!!!" Lady Cristo hissed in rage. All of them received a smile that chilled them; it chilled some of the darkest demons from Hell to the core.

"I did, I don't care, and Pitro currently your very own virus disks are eating every part of you system and your backup systems to the point where the information is in restorable and the computers are nothing more then rust buckets. And Mother I really don't give a damn. I have other places to go and different things to do."

"Kill her!" said an astonished Lady Cristo.

Pitro was in shock; his years of work was being destroyed as they spoke and fought over a simple disk. Demy however didn't hesitate a second, if she killed Katarina the spell was unbound and she was free to murder and steal as she did before.

"Âme à la poussière, enfer à la terre, retour vous endroit

légitime!" screamed Demy aiming at Katarina. {Soul to dust, Hell to Earth, return to you rightful place!}

"Guidez!" countered Katarina keeping one hand in front of her to absorb Demy's spell and one hand pointed at Pitro. Pitro tried to move, but a white light pushed Demy's deflected spell faster then he could account for and it hit him directly in the core; he didn't have a heart. Pitro's scream echoed threw the deadened city as flames engulfed him and his body disintegrated into ash. Demy started to cry but her mother just cast a spell at Katarina.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" a new voice echoed. A black shield appeared in front of Katarina who hadn't had time to react to the spell. Lady Cristo gasped partly in surprise and partly in rage.

"Who in Satan's name are you?!?" Lady Cristo screamed. Katarina smiled and cheered!

"They are the Teen Titans and I really don't know why their here..." sighed Katarina "But I am happy their here."

"Matrice." hissed Lady Cristo. It was a race, as if time slowed down Katarina began to throw out the worst spell she could think to do against her mother; loss of magic.

"Un reciever undeserving, partent grand cadeau de celui qui vous

habitez! " said Katarina in a bitterly saddened voice. If it had been a movie the slow sad hero music would have been playing. The two spells shot threw each other hitting both targets. A scream echoed threw the night, Robin yelled and shot forward as did Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy. Lady Cristo crumpled to the ground; a shriveled old woman incapable of moving on her own, and Katarina gave Robin a sad sweet smile and just disappeared.

A/N I know I am an evil evil author and Zacko is going to murder me for the shortness of this chapter, but THERE IS A SAIN REASON... ok maybe not sain but still it's a plot device. You can kill me after I read the reviews you sent me!! Oh by the ways sending friends to read story is always a good thing!!! that's a hint people!!!! So yeah kill me later let me finish the story first!!

Arrendi


	7. Piece by Piece

Chapter 7: Piece by Piece

A/N Be prepared for tissues you all, getting really sad!

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own TT and everyone knows so why do I have to repeat it?????

Robin's POV

She's gone; dead. Another piece of my heart ripped out, shredded and thrown away. I don't know if I can take this pain, I think I was beginning to love Kat in a way that I had never loved before. My heart refuses to accept her death, but my mind replays the incident again and again. I've retreated into myself, I don't talk to the others, not that their talking much. We've all been like zombies, in a permanent state of shock. Katarina left the deepest impression of all the people that have ever come here; she made friends with all of us and trusted us unconditionally without even knowing us. Terra didn't do that, so it's was special. I, myself, seem to be the worst. I only come out of my room to eat and fight. And I only eat when the others force me too. I spend my days either furiously working, or watching the security footage of Kat's time here. She was so beautiful, her hair always shined in the light, and the sparkle in her eyes made me feel cared for, wanted, almost needed. When she was hurt I remember how she held on to me so tightly, not wanting to let go when she had to. I still remember the incredibly cute face she made when she hurled on my freshly polished boots, and the regret that crossed her entrancing features when the rest of the team came in hurt and swearing. I can recall her musical voice and sweet laughter in a second. And all of these recollections just make it even more painful, but I can't stop them from coming. Raven called Bruce, she thinks I need to talk, but I won't. For the past week I've been blocking the world out, but the world doesn't want to leave me alone. I lost it on one of our fights against Slade. Raven had to send me back to the Tower forcefully. Starfire is pretty pissed at me cause she thought I liked her, and BB and Cy are just wary of being near me. I can't take this, I need her so badly it's not funny.

Raven's POV

I know people come and go, and I shouldn't care, but Katarina's leaving was a scare. I don't think she's dead, but I know she's with my father. He won't like her. Robin's the bigger issue here. He's almost bordering on suicidal. Yesterday while fighting he pummeled one of Slade's messengers so badly the guy had to go to intensive care. He doesn't eat; I had to force food down his throat because he refused to eat for three days. If this gets worse we're going to lose him, and he's going to make us lose our minds. The rest are ok, everyone's in a daze, because when we returned to the tower after Katarina and her mother killed each other the disk she was so worried about sat on the kitchen table. I think that was the worst thing possible, it made Robin crack. He took the disk and used it as target practice, and then cried over what was left. None of Kat's things remain except for a dress and a pair of boxers and a tee shirt she borrowed from him; he's taken those in his room to. I have to go force feed him; he hasn't eaten in a day and a half. Let's hope things get better or else I might have to go home for a brief visit.

Cyborg's POV

Robin's bad, I mean really bad. I've never seen him like this, but then again he had a connection to Kat none of the rest of us had. I dunno what to say to him anymore. He's not himself, always tired, probably hasn't slept in two weeks, dunno what keeps him going. He's blocked all communication out, but he still fights. I wish he wouldn't, he needs time but he's not going to take it. Rob's fighting is filled with possibly the worst anger I've ever seen. A robber ended up in ICU along with one of Slade's messengers.... it was bad. I'm ok I guess. Kat was a sweet girl and all, but I never really connected with her, didn't have time. In three days, she came, tried to save us, and died for us. At least we think she's dead, I dunno anymore.

BB's POV

Kat's gone! I've cried, I'll admit it. She was the only one who laughed at my jokes and knew what they meant, and she loved my animal switches, and she never kicked me off the couch A/N If you guys watch Cartoon Network that'll be funnier to you. I miss her a lot, but because she died, Star and I have gotten closer. Star's having issues with her death, being an alien she doesn't understand Hell and Heaven, and doesn't accept death easily. Robin's the real worry though. He won't even talk to us. I've gotta go, Rae's trying to get Robin out so we can make him eat.

Starfire's POV

This "hell" that my friends speak of is most unenjoyable, much like the Tamaranian glock field I suppose. It has taken our dear friend Katarina, and in doing so left poor Robin broken in the heart. For a while I was worried he too was going to leave us and go to this "hell" but he has not, and Raven told me to go away. It is quite sad; I miss Kat and am unhappy that we could not go to the mall of shopping together. I must depart for Raven needs me to blow Robins door down again.

Robin's POV

The team doesn't understand. They never will. Kat's death is eating away at my heart; piece by agonizing piece.


	8. Hell Itself

Chapter 8: Hell Itself

A/N Ok so I don't know how you guys are going to react to this chapter, but it is necessary to the rest of the story. And I hope I don't offend anyone with the chapter and some of its contents.

Arrendi

Dedication: To all my loyal reviewers, but especially Zako, Cielita, Melphie 13, and my best friends from home.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Batman, but you all know that because if I did there would be some major changes going on..... coughnomoreRobinandStarfirecough

Katarina's blond hair was matted with blood, and her blue-green eyes reflected the agonizing pain she was in. Any member of her family that was down here had taken their turn at trying to kill the immortal girl. She might not be able to die, but she could defiantly feel pain. One of them had found someone to try and rape her, but she had fought back. She had been threw mind games where they killed all of the Titans, Robin the last one to die, she had been threw deceptions of the world above her collapsing into war and devastation, and everyone who had strived so hard to save humanity dieing slow agonizing deaths, and she had been threw deceptions of the worst thing possible; she was the one to kill them all, the Titans, the Justice League, all of them had been at her mercy, Robin had begged her not to do it, but she had killed them anyway. She now sat in a small room with no windows and no doors, no light, just the pounding of her own heart. Most people on Earth thought of hell as lots of fire, and a red pointy tailed, forked tongue menace running around laughing his head off as people melted to death, but they were wrong. Hell was nothing but the worst possible things that could happen to a person, their worst nightmares come true. Katarina had seen what happened to those that stayed in this place to long, her father had done that, and then he had come back to Earth a broken image of his formally evil self. Tears began to stream down Kat's face, right now all she wanted to do was run to Robin and cry, maybe even be held by him.

A puff of black smoke and her brother appeared. Pitro looked exactly the same as what he had on Earth, but now he had this cocky smile on his face. It was his turn to give the dirty little traitor what she deserved. His sisters blue-green eyes looked tortured, demented, and in pure agony. She bore the marks of what the rest of her family had done to her, cuts bruises, broken bones, everything imaginable.

"Little sister, I will not do any physical harm to you." Pitro sneered "Because mental is my forte. You see all I am going to do is make you watch, watch your beloved Robin's torture from your own sacrifice."

Katarina gasped; this was too much. She knew that Pitro and Demy were probably orchestrating some of Robin's pain. In seconds she was watching as Robin paced around his room slamming his fists into the wall and yelling. His gloves were ripped from where he had punched his mirror and not taken care of the cuts that dripped blood onto the floor, he was torturing himself. Work lay strewn about the floor, untouched or ripped to shreds, and he had thrown pictures here and there. Another seen appeared this time at night, where he tossed and turned in his bed murmuring about saving his parents. Pitro laughed.

"Did you know that dear Robin watched his parents die? Oh yes they died trying to save him and about a thousand others at a charity fund raiser of his circus. He couldn't do anything but watch them. Its fun to torcher him with. Demy does such a nice job of bringing forth the absolute worst thing to ever happen to him. She's even conjured up nightmares of Robin killing his teammates and then Batman, his own mentor. He doesn't even think about the girl in black leather in his dreams, even though you so stupidly warned him!"

"NO!" screamed Katarina suddenly "I won't let you do this!"

"And just what do you think your going to do about it?" sneered Pitro.

"I am going to make you wish you'd never messed with me!" Kat whispered her eyes flashing with anger and defiance.

"You're powerless!" laughed Pitro "You're a stupid powerless white demon who can't defend herself in Hell, GET USED TO......"

Pitro didn't finish his sentence because Katarina called every thought, every fiber of her soul to her and defied the very depths of Hell. Pure white light filled the room and then disintegrated the walls that bound her to this place. Her family came rushing towards her to fight her down into the room once more, but it was useless.

"Don't even try." She said a cocky little smile forming on her mouth "Or you'll all end up like Pitro."

Pitro floated behind her rocking back and forth singing little kiddy songs. Demy rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's cold form.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Demy her eyes turning midnight blue and her anger becoming evident in her voice.

"I gave him what none of your have" Katarina laughed "A conscious."

Her family gasped and lunged for her, but Katarina was gone. She appeared in a dark, dingy alley, in a foreign city and surrounded by foreign enemies.


	9. Confusion

Chapter 9: Confusion

A/N I wish to tell you had major insecurities about this chapter.... For your sake I sent it to Zako who told me to post it or else...well coming from her that's a dangerous thing (don't even try and deny it Z) So here it is and all responses are welcome.....and if you don't notice it italics are thoughts.....

Arrendi

Disclaimer: Ahh hell I don't own them k?

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the gangsters shooting up from his chair.

"I would ask the same of you, but it would waste valuable time." Said Katarina politely and sent the man flying backward without another thought.

"Get her!" another gangster yelled. Katarina smiled, for some odd reason she was feeling particularly devilish and extraordinarily energized, and slightly silly as well.

"To use powers, or not to use powers, that is the question." She sighed "To use!"

A gangster charged her but found himself trying to run on ice instead and when he fell a convenient box knocked him unconscious. Another gangster gave her a try and snuck up behind her to find himself hanging by his ankles from the ceiling, and his pants left upon the ground. By this time Katarina was laughing so hard she was crying at the gangsters sad attempts to injure her, but one gangster actually thought logically about the fight and held up a small silver cross, probably stolen. Katarina just began to laugh harder and actually fell to her knees because she couldn't breath right.

"Do I..." she gasped briefly trying to get a hold of herself "Look like a vampire to you?"

With that she swung her legs out and performed a rapid kick to the mans ankles and brought him to the ground. A shadow soon passed over head making the girl briefly look up. What she saw was a very large bat. Smiling Katarina faded into thin air leaving the gangsters to fend for themselves.

On the street outside Katarina appeared behind a trashcan and entered the back door of a store. At the counter she inquired about where she was, what time it was, and how far it was to Jump City.

The clerk looked at the oddly clad girl and said "Your in Gothem, it's about midnight, and it's about a hundred miles to Jump City."

"Thank you." Katarina said politely and walked out the door. Outside the small shop she slumped down against a wall. A hundred miles was too far to hitch a ride, and she knew that she was lacking of energy to do a jump that far. She was confused about the odd situation that had occurred and wondered what she had actually seen on the roof of the gangsters surrounding company. A big bat, what had Pitro called Robin's mentor again? Batman. The name made Katarina smile; surely he would help her get back to Jump City. A roaring noise spooked Katarina, and soon after a black car shot out of the alley from which she had just come. Katarina recognized the car from a picture at Titans Tower, and headed after it. After twenty minutes of fallowing the racing automobile, Katarina finally watched it disappear into brush in the woods.

_Great! There isn't a house for miles is there? I just returned from Hell, and I am lost, cold, alone, and the one person I am mad for is probably beating the crap out of himself because I am quote on quote dead!_

Katarina looked up and down the road trying to spot some kind of intelligent life. The only thing she saw was an ornate mailbox of wrought iron attached to a brick column. Why anyone would put that there, she hadn't a clue, unless it was like a back entrance.

_Geeze_ _Katarina get a little stupider and you can trip over yourself!_

Katarina walked towards the mailbox only to be greeted by a sleek black antique car pulling out the driveway. The car came to a slow stop and the window rolled down to reveal a handsome man in his early thirties.

"May I help you? It's awful late to be running around alone out here." He said in a low smooth voice.

"I was fallowing Batman, I am a friend of his apprentices, but he disappeared and I need to get to Jump City." Katarina said, and then mentally kicked herself for being so revealing to a total stranger. The man smiled and said "Hop in I think I can help."

The car turned around and they headed back down the long winding driveway. In the front seat sat an elderly butler dressed in a black suit with white hair, and big glasses. Katarina noticed that the road twisted and turned as to block out the steadily more obvious mansion.

"You say you are a friend of Robin's?" the handsome man in the seat next to her inquired.

"Yes, I recently met him and we became quite close."

"Really? The only friends I was aware he had that he had met recently died recently as well." The man said "By the way you may call me Bruce."

"Well Bruce, I was dead but I am also a demon, and by the way my name is Katarina Cristo but you can call me Kat." Kat said in an even, but controlling voice.

"Your more open now then you were five minutes ago." Bruce said stepping out of the car and holding the door open for Katarina.

"I can read your mind Bruce, or shall I call you Bats?" she said smiling.

"It's too late to get you back to Jump City now, the Titans will have locked up, but you can call from downstairs." Bruce said in his even tone.

"Downstairs?" Kat said a little confused by the hero's statement "You have a telephone in the basement?"

"Fallow me Miss." came a thick British accent "I think you would much rather take my way then his."

The butler led the girl to a large silver closet where he pressed down on a silver button located in among the tea set. The silver closet swung aside to reveal a dark stairway made of stone walls. Silently the butler led Katarina down the stairs and into the biggest underground cavern she had ever seen.

"Whoa!" gasped Katarina looking around. Bruce sat at a large console twenty feet away typing in various codes and numbers. Seconds later Robin appeared on the screen.

"What is it Batman?" Robin asked rather irritated to be awoken from his restless sleeping.

"I found a friend of yours wondering around near the back gate. She wanted to come home, but I thought it was little late for that." Bruce answered in a gravely tone of command.

"Robin go back to bed I'll talk to you in the morning." came Katarina's clear sweet voice.

"Is that..... It's impossible! She's dead." Robin said his mouth agape.

"That's what I thought, but apparently she's not."

"Robin..." Kat whispered coming up to behind Bruce's shoulder "Go back to bed. You need sleep."

Her tone had softened considerably, and her face was creased with worry. Robin looked worse then she did, and that was saying something since she still had the bruises and cuts inflicted upon her by her family. Katarina felt a little funny, she was having all sorts of mood swings, but now her concern for Robin took over.

"Demy's in your head even though she's gone to Hell. You need to get her out; you have to fight her on it." Katarina said wishing she could caress the teen boy's cheek "Try to sleep, the team needs you."

Robin tried to say something but Katarina took a wild guess and punched a button to turn off the screen. Bruce smiled at her, a rare occurrence, and stood up to leave.

"You can stay the night here, and in the morning we'll take you back to Jump City."

"Thank you for the hospitality Mr. Wayne. I appreciate it." Katarina said sincerely "And forgive my erratic behavior, I think I might need a little meditation."

"After coming back from Hell Miss, I'd think you'd need a good bath and some relaxing tea." came the heavy British accent of the butler.

"Tea is an excellent idea Alfred and the bath too. You look as if you could do with some first aid." Bruce added.

Katarina blushed "Mmmm the family reunion didn't go so well."

With that Bruce, Katarina, and Alfred headed up the stairs to the main house. Far away in Jump City however, trouble was brewing. Two criminal master minds were meeting to discuss the downfall of the Titans.


End file.
